


慶功宴Celebration

by dusksapling



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksapling/pseuds/dusksapling
Summary: 其實只有肉湯慶功宴上加洛醉了。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Kray Foresight
Kudos: 2





	慶功宴Celebration

慶功宴 加古

加洛醉了。

因燃燒者首領而授勳的那晚，那人久違的讓他到家休息。

說宿醉的人不要給救災添麻煩。

他小時候拜訪過，這座屋子還是一樣精簡俐落。

在沙發上，那人遞來溫水。酒勁推動下他握住眼前的手腕，拉近。

他心底一直想靠近敬仰之人，不只是站在身側的期許。

那人只是任由他貼近。

他先是觸碰臉頰，接著鼻子、唇瓣。

沒有被拒絕。

他帶著對方倒向沙發。 只找到護手霜，猶豫。 那人失笑，摀住臉。 餐桌有橄欖油，藏起的面容說。 他急躁動作，因過緊的包覆疼痛停下。適應，起伏。 那人隨他顫抖，壓抑嗚咽。 是愛。是欣賞。他認知傾慕之人對自己抱有相同感情而欣喜若狂，緩慢啄過手背、指尖、心口。 他們相伴擁抱至清晨。

那人交代醒酒藥與早飯在保溫盒裡後，離去。他在窗口目送，光落在金髮上，絢爛如日。那是他的信仰、他的英雄。

城市修繕結束的聚會，眾人舉杯。

加洛沒醉。

fin


End file.
